brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rock Monster (Rock Raiders)
Rock Monsters are the main inhabitants of Planet U. These creatures wanted to stop the Rock Raiders from gaining Brickonium, since they needed it as food. They only appeared in two Rock Raiders sets, but appeared in multitude in the games and books. Rock Monsters are massive humanoid creatures, and appear to be made of solid stone. Appearances * 4950 Loader-Dozer * 4959 Loader-Dozer (Same set as 4950) (Never Released) * 4990 Rock Raiders HQ Video Game Appearances * LEGO Rock Raiders (Game) * LEGO Island 2 In-game history These monsters, though only in two sets, were in numerous areas in the the Rock Raiders PC game. In the PS1 Game, however, they were a rare sight. Rock Monsters are tough, and easily recognized by their large size and growling when near one. A Rock Monster has been seen to blend into the rock terrain of the caves in a cutscene, though this is not shown in detail in-game. Though somewhat slow, they are deadly, and can destroy vehicles, buildings and even Rock Raiders. The only way to defeat these monsters is to get a laser-based weapon and zap it until it's defeated. The monster then dies, leaving two or three baby Rock Monsters behind, which run away, although they have been known to stay around base. Rock Monsters are not only found on Planet U, however. The Rock Raiders game manual details an encounter Chief had with one in his youth: Very little is known about Rock Monsters, since only a few have ever been seen before. There is a rumor that Chief encountered one in his youth, but he has never talked about the experience to anyone! The only information that exists are these notes that he made on the ship computer: "The creature appeared to be made of Rock and stood at least twice as tall as me. It had fiery eyes and a fearsome roar that almost turned me to stone! I was terrified as I watched it eat a great pile of Energy Crystals. Once it had finished it seemed to just disappear into the Rock!" Furthermore, Rock Monsters have several appearances in LEGO Island 2, none of which are on Planet U. In the PC version, they first appear in the Adventurers Island jungle, throwing boulders at Pepper Roni as he flies past them in a biplane. Differently textured Rock Monsters later appear floating in space as Pepper parachutes onto Ogel Island. In the GBC version, a Rock Monster is fought in a pirate cave beneath LEGO Island. It's also worth noting that an Ice Monster named The Berg appears in the Arctic in LEGO Racers 2, continuing the trend of the monsters appearing in places other than just Planet U. In Books In the three Rock Raiders books, Rock Monsters behave much the same as in the games. There is also evidence found by the Rock Raiders in High Adventure, Deep Underground that the monsters once were an intelligent civilization. Gallery Rock Monster RR.png|A Rock Monster from the Rock Raiders manual TheRockMonster.png|A Rock Monster in one of the Rock Raiders cutscenes LEGO Island 2 2017-04-21 21-50-05-15.png|In LEGO Island 2 (PC) LEGO Island 2 2017-04-21 22-11-51-74.png|In LEGO Island 2 (PC) LEGO Island 2 2017-04-21 22-12-57-63.png|In LEGO Island 2 (PC) LI2 Rock Monster (Parachute onto Ogel).png|In LEGO Island 2 (PC) LEGO Island 2 (GBC) - Pirate Cave|The pirate cave in LEGO Island 2 for GBC, with a Rock Monster boss fight at 2:13 See also * Rock Monster * Rock Monster (Power Miners) * Lava Monster * Ice Monster Category:Rock Raiders Category:Animals Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Rock Raiders minifigures Category:Rock Monster Category:Big Figures